1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrolyzed functional water having oxidizing ability, which is suitable for use in general sterilization and disinfection, sterilization and disinfection of soil, crops and plants, and the like, and to production processes and production apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has heretofore been known a process in which raw water containing a chloride such as sodium chloride (NaCl) and/or potassium chloride (KCl) as electrolyte is fed to an electrolytic cell equipped with an anode, a cathode and an ion-permeable membrane between them to electrolyze it, thereby producing electrolyzed functional water from an anodic side, which is suitable for use as a bactericide, a sterilizer and a disinfectant.
According to the above conventional process, the electrolyzed functional water obtained from the anodic side contains electrolyzed products such as chlorine (Cl.sub.2), hypochlorous acid (HClO), chlorine oxide (ClO.sup.-) and the like.
The electrolyzed functional water has strong sterilizing ability from the effect of chlorine, chlorine oxide and hypochlorous acid in particular.
However, the electrolyzed functional water obtained by the conventional production process has the disadvantage of no sufficient bactericidal effect against chlorine-resistant germs, because its sterilizing ability is due to the above-described chlorine or chlorine compounds.
Further, the electrolyzed functional water has a high concentration of chlorine with a low pH at the same time, so that it tends to diffuse a toxic chlorine gas into the atmosphere. Therefore, it is necessary to take care to use it in a closed room or the like.